Percy and Gaia
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Gaia. This one was inspired by Gaia's True Love (Pecia) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Percy spends his first night at Camp Jupiter. When he falls asleep, guess who visits him in a dream.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy and Gaia**

 **This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Gaia. This one was inspired by Gaia's True Love (Pecia) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Percy spends his first night at Camp Jupiter.** **When he falls asleep, guess who visits him in a dream.**

The moment I went into my sleeping quarters, I immediately crashed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. It had been a long day. I couldn't remember who I was, I didn't know where I was, and to make matters worse, Mars (or Ares), my arch enemy, visited us tonight. That son of a bitch! I should've just fought them right then and there. I would've died though, if Frank didn't stop me. And...

"Percy." a sleepy voice said in my dream.

I opened my eyes (in my dream) and saw that I was standing on the Field of Mars, looking up at the Berkeley Hills. The grass swayed, then suddenly, a face of a sleeping woman appeared on the side of the hills.

"Who are you?" I said in my dream.

The face or mouth did not move, but the eyes remained closed as the sleeping woman spoke.

"I am Gaia, little one, goddess of the earth." she said. "I have chosen you to help me."

"Help you what?" I asked.

"I want you to help me wake up from my sleep." Gaia said.

"How do I do that?" I asked her.

"By destroying the gods." Gaia said.

That shocked me to the core. Another person wanted to destroy my family. Just like Kronos. Then... It hit me that this was Kronos' mother. I knew what I had to do.

"No." I said.

"Pardon?" Gaia said, who seemed shocked.

"I said no." I said, standing my ground. "I'm not going to help you."

"Why is that, Percy Jackson?" Gaia's voice had a little edge of anger to it.

"The gods are my family." I said. "That's why."

"Ummm." Gaia mused. "Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll help you on your quest if you help me wake." Gaia said.

"Look, lady," I said, staring up at the face. "I have done quests before. I know what I'm doing."

"But you don't understand." Gaia said, then suddenly the face disappeared, and now blending out of the hills was this amazingly beautiful woman clothed in green robes had long black hair and sparkling green eyes. "I know what lies ahead of you."

When I heard Gaia speak, the woman's mouth moved as she walked closer to me. Only then did I realize that this beautiful woman in front of me was Gaia. I could see why all of her husbands fell in love with her. She radiated pure power. She was Mother Nature and Mother Earth. She was... amazingly beautiful.

I shook my head at that thought and said, "If you know what lies ahead of me, why not tell me?"

Gaia smiled as she stopped a few feet away from me.

"I would love to tell you what lies ahead of you, Percy." she mused. "But... Before I tell you anything, I need you to swear on the River Styx that you will help me wake when the time comes."

"Not an answer, lady." I said, shaking my head. "I will not help you destroy my family."

"I will not destroy them, Percy." Gaia said, smiling at me. "I will spare them."

"By doing what?" I asked slowly, frowning.

"By sending them down to Tartarus." Gaia said simply. "The same way they did to my children."

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "Not going to work."

Gaia pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes and lip, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh at that because when she did that... She was even more beautiful. Her green eyes lit up when I smiled and laughed.

"Please?" she asked.

"Send them to Elysium." I said, looking at her. "Final offer."

Gaia sighed. "Fine." She said. "But on one condition."

"Name it." I said, looking at her.

"I get to strip them of their powers." Gaia said.

I licked my lips, considering the proposal. Stripping of their powers meant they wouldn't have their powers or be a god anymore.

"Okay." I said. "I swear on the River Styx to help you wake when the time comes."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in my dream, causing me look around, but I peeled my eyes away to look at Gaia's beautiful face and smile again.

"Thank you, Percy." Gaia said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I said.

"I want you to rule with me." Gaia said. "I want you to be my husband and king."

I froze at that as I looked at Gaia, who was giving the puppy dog look again, causing me to laugh and smile yet again. I was about say yes when I suddenly remembered... Annabeth. My girlfriend. I totally forgot about her. My feelings were all focused on Gaia that I forgot about my feelings for Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, Gaia." I said, looking at the earth goddess. "But I have a girlfriend."

"Ah, the daughter of Athena." Gaia said, twirling her hair with her finger, which caused me to drool a bit because she did it way better than Annabeth. "You know, Percy Jackson, she isn't worthy on being with you. _I_ am."

"How is that?" I asked, stunned and angry that Gaia said something that mean about my girlfriend.

"Because," Gaia said, smiling at me. "I can give you everything Annabeth can't."

"Dosen't matter." I said, trying to back up, but my feet stayed firmly in place. "I still want Annabeth."

Gaia back up, crossed her arms and pouted. She looked _very_ beautiful when she made that face, and it hit me that she was even more beautiful than Annabeth. Maybe I _should_ give her a shot. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Do you still want help on your quest, Jackson?" Gaia said, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"Then you will -"

"Yes." I interrupted, looking at her.

"What?" Gaia asked, frowning.

"I agree to your terms." I forced the next few words out of my mouth. "I will be your husband and king and I will rule by your side when you wake. I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed again.

Gaia smiled at me lovingly and said, "Thank you, Percy. And, just for that, I swear on the River Styx that I will _not_ send your family down to Tartarus and only send them to Elysium with their powers stripped and godhoods gone."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, and during one of those flashes of lightning, I saw Gaia walking toward the hills with her back to me.

"Wait, Gaia!" I called, trying to move, but my feet were stuck.

"Another time, Percy Jackson." Gaia said, turning back to look at me. "Another time."

She paused, then added, "Oh, and by the way, I love you."

I gasped at this, making Gaia smile. Then, she turned back around, walked into the hills, and disappeared. Then, darkness swept over the land, and everything went black.

 _Oh, and by the way, I love you._ she had said.

I replayed that over and over in my mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, we had a senate meeting, where we discussed the quest. They even mentioned Gaia, and told us that she was an evil hag who wanted to destroy Olympus because they sent the Titans to Tartarus. Basically, she wanted revenge. As I was sitting in the meeting, something hit me. _Gaia had sent those two Gorgons to kill me_. That evil hag! I wish I _never_ agreed to her terms or swear on the River Styx! The next time I saw her, I'm was to punch her in the face. When the meeting was over, me and my two new friends, Frank and Hazel, went on our way. But... When we got in the _Pax_ , I heard Gaia's sleepy voice in my mind.

"Percy." she whispered.

"What do you want?" I growled, causing Frank and Hazel to look at me.

"Easy, my love." Gaia's voice said in my mind. "I'm here to warn you of the dangers that lies ahead of you on Mendocino."

"Good to know." I snarled, causing Frank and Hazel to frown at me.

"You will meet my son, Polybotes." Gaia's voice spoke as if I hadn't spoken. "He is born to destroy your father, Neptune. He will also want to kill you, but I'm going to order him not to."

My heart softened a bit at that, then hardened as I asked, "Why?"

"Because I love and care about you, Percy." Gaia's voice said. "I don't want you to get killed."

"Well, you did a fine job in showing that by sending the Gorgons to kill me." I replied bitterly.

"We'll talk about that later, love, in your next dream." Gaia's voice said. "Okay? Goodbye. Be safe. Don't blow my cover."

Her voice went silent.

"Percy?" Frank asked, looking at me. "Are you okay? Who were you talking to?"

"I think he was talking to Gaia." Hazel said, looking at me with concern on her face. "Were you, Percy?"

 _Don't blow my cover._ Gaia had said.

"No." I lied. "I was not talking to Gaia. I was talking to myself."

Frank and Hazel looked at one another, then shrugged. It broke my heart that I was lying to my new friends, but I had to keep my promise to the earth goddess. Otherwise... Something bad was going to happen to me.

* * *

Just like Gaia said, I managed to see her son, Polybotes, on Mendocino, but... He had an _entire_ army behind him and... They were marching to Camp Jupiter.

"Gaia." I whispered into the earth so that both Frank and Hazel couldn't hear me. "Are you there?"

Several minutes passed before Gaia actually spoke.

"Yes, my love." her sleepy voice whispered in my mind. "I'm here."

"I see Polybotes." I said, looking at the giant. "But... He has an army behind him. I think you forgot to mention that."

"Yes." her voice mused. "I supposed I did."

"So," I said, "You want me to just go out there and meet him?"

"No." Gaia's voice said. "Don't go. He still wants to kill you."

My heart froze as I said, "But I thought -"

"I tried to talk him out of it, Percy." Gaia's voice said in my mind. "I threatened to take away his Xbox if he tried or even killed you. But... He opposes Neptune too much. He _has_ to kill you."

"So I will have to kill him." I confirmed.

"Well," Gaia's voice said. "I suppose you will have to kill him."

"You're okay with that?" I said, still looking at her giant son.

"Sure I am." Gaia's voice said. "You are the future king of the universe, so you can do as you please."

"Now?" I asked, gripping my sword.

"No." Gaia's voice said. "You are out numbered. Wait."

"Okay." I said.

Her voice went silent.

Me, Frank and Hazel waited till my future step-son led his army across the hill. The we moved on.

After that experience, me met Iris, the rainbow goddess. Unfortunately, she only wanted to talk to Frank. As for me and Hazel, Fleecy (who was a cloud nymph) had us all taking care of. As I was sipping some tea, I was thinking of what Iris would be like not be a goddess. I couldn't imagine it. I didn't know why.

Soon enough, when we were all sorted out, we went on our way. Along the way, Frank said we had to go to Portland to see the blind old seer, Phineas. So... We got in the _Pax_ , and we were off. As we were sailing, I suddenly got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

In my dream, I was standing before a range of snowy mountains, and suddenly, Gaia's sleeping face appeared in the shadows of the rocks.

"Percy." she whispered.

"Hey, Gaia." I said, staring up at her face. "So... About the Gorgons?"

"Yes." Gaia said. "You see, Percy, I _did_ bring them back to life, _and_ that blind old seer Phineas, but I did _not_ send them to kill you. They only went after you because _you_ were the last one to kill their sister, Medusa."

"Look, Gaia." I said, looking up at her sleeping face. "I'll tell you what I told them. I don't even _remember_ killing Medusa."

Gaia made a _tsk tsk_ sound. "Ah, my poor husband." she said. "Surely you know, Juno is the one who took your memories."

"Is that why I don't remember some things?" I asked, anger boiling in my heart.

"Yes, my dear husband." Gaia said. "Juno thought that with you in the Roman camp and Jason in the Greek camp, it would unite the two races and become strong enough to defeat me. So, do you want revenge on her?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then help me wake." Gaia said.

I laughed. "Gaia, I already said I would." I said.

"I know." the earth goddess said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"You don't trust me?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Of course I trust you, Percy." Gaia said. "You're my husband after all and I love you."

I nodded, not sure what to make of that... Yet.

"Gaia," I said. "How can you say that you love me? I'm the one who destroyed your son, Saturn. You should hate me for that. Not love me."

"He's Kronos to you, Percy. Not Saturn." Gaia said. "Also, I don't even care if you destroyed my son or not. He was weak after all. I need a husband who's going to be stronger than all of my sons. And you, Percy Jackson, are stronger than any of my sons."

"Okay." I said. "What now?"

"Well," Gaia said. "Just go through your quest and I will help you on the way, okay?"

"Okay." I said, looking at her sleeping face.

"Be safe, Percy." Gaia said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I will." I said. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Percy." Gaia said. "I love you. Goodbye... For now."

"G - goodbye." I said.

Gaia's face disappeared, and everything went black.

* * *

Gaia kept her promise and helped me throughout the quest. When it came for us to meet the blind old seer Phineas, the earth goddess spoke in my mind that I had to gamble with him using the Gorgon's blood in exchange for the location of Alcyoneus, who was another one of Gaia's giant sons. Long story short, Gaia tricked Phineas into taking the wrong vile, and he died a horrible death, but we got the information that we needed: Hubbard Glacier. That was where Alcyoneus was, so that was where we were going to go. On the way there, we stopped in Seattle, but we were ambushed by the Amazon's and were taken as prisoners. Reyna's sister, Hylla, Queen of the Amazons, was busy sorting out when she was battling Otrera, who was brought back to life by Gaia, but she was willing to spare me and talk to Hazel. After that, we managed to escape, and as a bonus we managed to free my half-brother, Arion, who was a horse and the son of Neptune and Ceres. He managed to take us all the way to Frank's Grandmother's house, but ogres, or Laistrygonians, were surrounding the house waiting for us. Frank summoned Grey, who was a _spartus_ , and he killed the giants. We spent the night at the Zhang house, but overnight, the ogres re-formed. So we had to fight them... Again. But, as it turned out, we didn't have to. As we were standing on the roof, trying to figure out how to kill them, they suddenly sank into the earth. We they did not come back up, I knew for a fact that Gaia killed them for us. Before we got onto the plane, I remembered to whisper 'Thank you.' into the earth, and I could have sworn I heard 'Your welcome.' back. Then we were on our way. Next stop was Anchorage, Alaska. But, the only problem was that we had to go on a airplane. And... When I was 12 years old, Zeus forbade me to go a plane again. And here I was, disobeying him and risking his wrath. But... I think on the way to Alaska, Gaia was protecting me because Zeus did not strike the plane down. That was a relief. But once we got to Anchorage and got onto a train that was going to take us to Seward, we got attacked by Gryphons, which destroyed the train, but a Hyperborean saved us. Then we traveled to Seward on foot. The only thing I hated when walking to Seward was that I got swallowed by the earth, and so did Hazel. I didn't know what to make of that, but Frank saved us both. After spending the night at Hazel's old house, it was off to Hubbard Glacier. We got there via Arion. Once we were there, we battled Alcyoneus and his army, but it was Frank and Hazel who defeated the Golden Boy. I, on the other hand, defeated his army by drowning them. Once we regrouped, we went back to Camp Jupiter and battled Polybotes and his army. I, with the help of the god Terminus, defeated him, and because of my actions, I got elected praetor, along side Reyna. That night, I dreamed of Gaia.

In my dream, I was in a swimsuit sitting on a picnic blanket by the River Timber, and next to me, dressed in a erotic and sexy swimsuit, was Gaia. A picnic basket with food sat between us.

I looked at Gaia up and down, and as I did that, my cock free hard. What didn't help was that she was wearing a green G-string and a green strapless bra. Her skin was smooth, and she had a beautiful body with all of her curves.

Gaia looked and said, "Hello, Percy."

"Gaia." I said, still looking at her body. "You look... Amazingly beautiful and sexy."

"Awwwww." Gaia cooed, making a kissing motion with her lips at me. "That's so sweet. Thank you, my handsome husband."

I nodded, and a minute later she added, "Oh, by the way, good job on your quest."

"Thank you for the help." I replied. "But... When we were traveling to Seward on door, why did the earth swallow me up and desposite me in that earthern room?"

"My apologies, Percy." Gaia said, turning to look at me. "I needed to talk to Hazel. Also, I was tempted to take form right then and there so we could have sex, but I wasn't fully strong enough yet to take form."

My cock jumped at this as I said, "S - sex?"

"Yes, my dear husband." Gaia said, turning her body so that she was facing me. "I want to have sex with you so I could give birth to your children. Would you like me to be the mother of your children?"

For a moment, I thought about this. Then, looking at Gaia's beautiful and sexy body, I realized that I was in love with her and I _wanted_ to get her pregnant with my babies.

"Yes." I said, smiling at her. "I want you to be the mother of my children. I think you will be more of a good mother than Annabeth can."

"Why, my dear husband," Gaia purred, looking at me with love and lust in her eyes. "I _can_ be a better mother to your children. I'm a goddess, remember?"

"The amazingly sexy earth goddess." I corrected, looking at the love of my life straight into her sparkling green eyes.

"Oh, Percy." Gaia moaned, clutching her inner pelvis. "I can't wait to have sex with you when I wake."

I smiled, and suddenly, her image flickered. I frowned as she looked up at the sky.

"Uh oh." she said, looking at me, then up at the sky again.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I think Zeus is sensing an illegal dream." Gaia said, standing up, which made me have a good view of her waist, and below that, he slope that led to her pussy. "I must go."

I stood up as well and said, "Okay."

Gaia looked at me and said, "Percy this may be the last time I contact you in a dream. The next time I contact you will be at Camp Half-Blood when I wake."

I nodded.

Gaia tilted her head while looking at me and say, "God, I want you inside me so bad."

"Me too, babe." I said, smiling at her.

Gaia whimpered as she said, "I love you so much, Percy. So fucking much."

I nodded, then her image flickered again.

"Okay," I gotta go." Gaia said, turning around and walking away. "See you later Percy, when I wake! I love you!"

"I love you too, baby!" I called after her as she disappeared.

The moment I said those words, everything went black.

* * *

Turns out, Gaia was speaking the truth. That last dream _was_ the last time I contacted her throughout the rest of the big quest. I had no dream of her during the race to Rome on the _Argo III_. Even when I fell into Tartarus with my girlfriend, Annabeth, whom I reunited with the next day after the invasion on Camp Jupiter, I _still_ did not have any dream of the earth goddess. We went met her former husband, Tartarus, at the Doors of Death, he somehow had no idea what Gaia and I were planning. We battled him and got out of that help hole, and reunited with the rest of our friends. Then, we resumed our quest. Finally, the big fight with the giants camp up at Greece. We defeated all of them, with the help of the Olympians, but, thankfully, my nosebleed woke up Gaia, so... I fulfilled my oath to her and helped her wake up, but... I did it without me knowing it, because I was busy fighting my future step-sons. After a little meeting, the Zeus sent is back to Camp Half-Blood to fight Gaia, but I had a job to do.

As soon as we arrived, me and the other crew united with the Romans, and we began battling monsters... For a little bit.

"AWAKE!" a voice boomed, and at the crest of Camp Half-Blood, Gaia, the earth goddess and my future wife took the form of a what she wore in my first dream.

"LITTLE FOOLS!" she boomed, opening her pure green eyes while she was raising her hands, then causing demigods and monsters alike started sinking... All except me. "YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?! YOU GUTS HAVE NOTHING, BUT I, ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE A SECRET WEAPON WHO WILL MAKE SURE THAT I AM SAFE FROM ALL HARM!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, who was sinking at my side. "Why aren't you sinking?"

"Die, Gaia!" I yelled, raising my sword and charging her.

Gaia looked at me and smiled, then boomed, "YOU WISH TO DIR FIRST, LITTLE DEMIGOD?!"

"NO!" Annabeth screamed, and all of my friends joined in.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Festus, the bronze dragon, and Leo upon his back, coming in low with Festus' claws reached out, and I suddenly knew their plan. _Leo and the others were planning to banish her into the earth, just like what happened to Ouranos._ I couldn't let that happen. So... I knew what I has to do.

I looked at the sea and screamed, then gallons upon gallons upon gallons of water erupted into the air, then I made it fly toward Gaia. Everybody cheered, but the cheering and died when I willed the water up... And straight into Festus' path. The bronze dragon and Leo were so caught off guard that they didn't have time to react or even pull out of the water's path. Everybody cried, "Ooohhh!" when the water hit Festus. In fact, it hit Festus so hard that he broke into a thousand pieces and Leo was thrown backwards off of Festus' back. The pieces of Festus' were lost in the forest, but Leo flew out of sight... For a while. Then, his body came flying out of the forest free falling and landed on the ground, which, surprisingly, was soft, so Leo was not hurt when he landed.

For a moment, everyone was silent. I turned around so that I was facing the Greeks and the Romans, and saw that they were staring at me in shock in horror of what I just did. I looked at my girlfriend, who was gaping at me.

"YOUR PLAN FAILED, DEMIGODS!" Gaia boomed, and when I looked back, I saw that she was walking down the hill. "AS YOU CAN SEE, MY SECRET WEAPON FULFILLED HIS OATH TO ME AND KEPT ME FROM ANY HARM! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, MY DEAR SLAVES, MY SECRET WEAPON PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, WHO IS MY NEW DIVINE HUSBAND AND KING!"

Everyone gasped at this, then I felt Gaia's smooth arm wrap around my waist, and looking at her, I saw that her face was _very_ close to mine. Then, before the whole camp, Gaia's pressed her lips on mine in a very deep, heated, romantic, and sloppy kiss, sending the whole camp in a uproar.

* * *

Long story short, Gaia kept her promise... Almost, I think. Shortly after conquering Camp Half-Blood, she went straight to Olympus, and according to her, she defeated each and every one of the gods and goddesses, stripped them of their powers, and sent them to Elysium. Finally, after that, Gaia and I became husband and wife, king and queen of the cosmos. I became the primordial god of the sky, just like what Ouranos was.

Gaia and I moved into the Big House. She set up earthen prisons around Camp Half-Blood and locked every single half-blood in them... Including my girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, Annabeth.

 **(A/N: Lemon scene coming up. Sorry for the long wait, guys.)**

The first night that we were together, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I heard my wife, who was in the bedroom, moan, "Oh, Percy!"

Concerned about what she was doing, I finished brushing my teeth and went into the bedroom, only to stop in the doorway because, there, in the bed, naked and reclining on the pillows with her legs spread apart and her pussy lips open, was Gaia, finger fucking herself. He finger was flying in and out of her juicy and pink slit, was was pulsing and leaking with arousal. That sight made me get a diamond hard boner on. Watching my wife carefully, I slid out of my pajamas and very quietly, got myself on the bed and keeled between Gaia's spread out legs.

I gently grabbed Gaia's hand and pulled it away from her wet and dripping pussy, and positioning my dick at her cunt, she had just opened her eyes as I slammed my cock straight into her snatch, both of us gasping at the sudden feeling of our bodies joining together.

"H - honey!" Gaia gasped as she lifted her head and watched my hard cock slide deeper in her twat. "Y - you're so big and so thick inside of me!"

"You're so damn tight, sweetie." I grunted as I began sliding my cock in and out of her pussy. "And so fucking hot too."

"Is this what you wanted, babe?" Gaia purred, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling my head closer to hers, we kissed. "Did you want to stick your big bad cock in my tight pussy and make love to me so you could impregnant me?"

"You have no idea, baby." I groaned as I began speeding up my thrusts, making my wife arch her back and moan.

To silence her moans, I pressed my lips on her, and we began making out as I thrusted deeper, faster, and harder into her. A few minutes later, she let out a long moan into my mouth as she came hard. After a few more thrusts, I spewed my thick seed straight into her fertile womb. Then, exhausted, we passed out, still holding each other in each other's arms.

We relived that night for the next couple of weeks, then, a couple of months later, one day, as I was kissing my wife goodbye to go up in the sky **(A/N: Haha! That rhymes.)** because Aither, who was the air god and a total airhead, wanted to speak to me, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly, saying into the kiss, "Honey, I'm pregnant."

I pulled away, shocked that I managed to get her pregnant, but nevertheless, I put on a smile and, kissing her, said, "That's great news, sweetie."

Gaia smiled up at me and said, "Are you excited?"

"You bet I am, babe." I said, giving her now pregnant belly a kiss, sending my love to my uborn child. "See you when I get back."

"See you, baby." Gaia called to me as I went down the steps. "Have a good day at work."

"Will do." I said, propelling myself into the sky.

Turns out, I actually _had_ a good day at work that day.

* * *

Several months later, Gaia gave birth. We became the proud parents of a baby boy, whom we named Epaphras. While Gaia and I looked at him while he was in his crib, snoring peacefully, Gaia threw her arms around me and pressing her lips to my ear, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." I said, turning so that I was facing her.

Gaia wasted no time in slamming her lips on mine, and as we were french kissing, we slipped out of out clothes, and got into bed. As soon that I was on top of her, I rammed my cock straight into her pussy and started hammering away, all the while with us making out and whispering, "I love you." to each other.

* * *

Three thousand years has passed, and Gaia and I are _still_ a happy couple. We have had fifty-two kids together, both boys and girls, but I couldn't have been happier than spending the rest of my immortal life with Gaia. And I was speaking the truth. Gaia is my one true love, and I will have no other woman but her.

 **A/N: Whew! This is now _finally_ done! Please tell me what you think and if you want me to make more of these one-one-one lemon shots. If so, what other parings do you request?**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you!**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
